Capture the Flag, Hunger Games Style
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Not a PJO/Hunger Games crossover. 16 teams battle it out, all for capturing 15 other flags. Details inside! Basically, this is submit your own Original Character story, with Carter, Sadie, and the other Egyptians added in the mix! Prologue also inside!


**Hey, guys! This idea came to me while I was writing chapter 10 for "Searching for the Heir of the Time Lord". Tell me what you think!**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

It has been one very hectic week at Brooklyn House. Let's see, where should I start? First, Zia had somehow found how to set the entire kitchen on fire, which took a lot of water to douse. Second, Felix had somehow managed to bring _all _of Antarctica's penguins to the terrace, on the notion that "they'd be more comfortable here, Sadie!"

It was bloody stressful. At the end of the day, Carter had suggested that we take a weekend off and go to Camp Half-Blood. Me, of course, said yes. Anything to spend more time with Nico.

We got there later that evening. After dinner, Chiron had announced that he had a whole new variation of Capture the flag for us.

Once we were all gathered around the dining pavilion, Chiron started his announcement.

"Heroes! As you all know, Capture the Flag has been both a traditional and historical moment in Camp Half-Blood's History. During these games, we had found Poseidon's son, multiple prophecies, and more other things that I'd like not to mention. But ever since these last few months, I've noticed that our campers are…slacking off, as Mr. D said." A lot of the campers turned their gazes to Mr. D, who only ignored them by reading a wine magazine.

"So, I have decided to create a whole new game, one which combines the goal of Capture the Flag, survival, and combat." A few murmurs were being heard. I leaned over to Nico, who was sitting beside me. "Any idea on what that is?"

He raised both his shoulders. "Absolutely no clue. But it can't be worse than the scorpions."

I was about to ask what he meant by that, but Chiron had already continued. "By the end of one week, each cabin will send out two of their chosen campers, one boy and one girl, to the woods. Your goal shall be to take all the rest of the other cabins' flag that will be given to you prior to the game. You shall carry your flag wherever you go, unlike in capture the Flag where the flags are stationary. The entire game may last for a day, or a whole week, depending on how well you guard you flag. Keep in mind that monsters roam these forests, and that survival is a must. During the entire game, the whole forest area is strictly forbidden, and any outside help will be considered as cheating." Then he turned towards us. "Carter, Sadie, you may join too if you like. You may choose any of your trainees as well. Two of the teams shall come from your group, and any magic that you know of is allowed."

Before I could say "no thanks, I prefer to sleep off tonight", carter had already replied, "We would be honored, Chiron."

I slapped him upside the head as soon as he sat down. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"That was for not asking me before you decided." I huffed.

Chiron turned back to everyone. "You have one week to choose your campers, and to train them. Dismissed."

The campers all disperse in a sea of murmurs, mutters, and complaints. I had a feeling that this is going to end badly, and what I learned from experience was, my feelings were always almost right.

**Done! I now, a bit short, but it's a prologue, what do you guys expect? Anyway, I need OC's, and I would be very happy if you guys could submit yours.**

**Here are some of the characters that I need:**

**-1 son of Zeus (Partner with Thalia Grace)**

**-1 daughter of Poseidon (to be with Percy Jackson)**

**-2 children of Dionysus (1 Boy and 1 girl)**

**-1 daughter of Apollo (Partner with Will Solace)**

**-1 daughter of Hermes (Partner with Travis/Connor Stoll, just specify who you'd like)**

**-2 children of Hephaestus (again, 1 Boy and 1 girl)**

**-1 son of Athena (Partner with Annabeth Chase)**

**-2 children of Aphrodite (1 Boy and 1 girl)**

**-1 son of Demeter (partner with Katie Gardner)**

**-1 son of Hecate (Partner with Lou Ellen)**

**-1 daughter of Iris (partner with Butch)**

**-2 children of Morpheus (1 Boy and 1 girl)**

**-1 magician (Partner with Sadie)**

**-2 Hunter of Artemis (Both girls)**

**Here are the pairings that I'm sure off:**

**-Carter/Zia**

**-Nico/Bianca**

**SO 16 TEAMS WILL BATTLE…I KNOW, NOT LIKE THE 24 LIKE IN THE HUNGER GAMES, BUT THAT MANY OC'S, THE STORY MIGHT GET VERY CONFUSING. **

**Here are some parameters for your characters:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Eye shape/ color:**

**Hair style/ color:**

**Body build:**

**Skin tone:**

**Camp clothing:**

**Regular clothing:**

**Quest clothing:**

**Godly parent:**

**Mortal family:**

**Personality (please be descriptive, it will make my life a whole lot easier):**

**A brief history:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Skills:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**


End file.
